


i'm satisfied

by 4419



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Office, Character Study, Drabbles, Gen, Gender Roles, Slice of Life, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: "My car, my clothes, I paid for them all"





	i'm satisfied

_**song;** _

 

_You can't make it. You're weak. Look at those hands; can't even flick a poor ant with those hands._

 

She's heard it before, thousands of times, but she moves on faster than lightning. She hears them and uses the anger to punch the person in front of her. In front of all these crowd. Wins, and goes onto the next round. Hayoung knows these scumbag just like talking down to her because she's a girl. A girl who can kick their asses whenever she can. They're afraid of her agility and speed, that's why. For the past three years, Hayoung had been winning tournaments from across the country. Beating every other man who calls her weak and unworthy. Hayoung knows she's worthy. It's in their blood.

  
Ever since her older brother entered the ring for the first time, Hayoung has had a fascination towards boxing. The way the hands move around, the way their feet jump around the place. It's much like dancing, more dangerous, but like dancing. And dancing has been a passion of hers since she was young.

"You and your brother are one and the same, really!" Hayoung's mother jokes when she mentioned she wanted to start boxing. They didn't doubt her, never did. She's lucky to have a family like them. It covers the useless insults strangers scream at her.

  
Once ever fight is over, Hayoung would go back to the lockers, her brother Hyunwoo would hug her tightly and she would just laugh. Seeing them together is like seeing something frightening, yet, they are so light when they're with their friends.

She's satisfied like this. Hayoung knows people would talk behind her back. She knows she will get questionable looks from time to time such as, "How is a pretty face so brutal?" but that's the beauty of her profession: no one expects what she does next. It's always a surprise, and a fun sight for Hayoung to see.

 

 

  
_**lee;**_

 

_You're pretty, that's the only thing that's lead you this high. They like you for your face._

 

  
It's always the same damn thing. It gets frustrating, but she pulls through. Saerom knows it's 'cause she's higher than them; those who love telling that her only asset is her face. She guesses they didn't see the application form she's sent four years ago. Her folder full of achievements and her brain full of intelligence. That's just how it is in a world full of prideful men, who thinks women are just robots they can call whenever they need coffee. But not her, not Saerom.

  
"Excuse me, dear. Can you get me something to drink?" A gentle voice calls her, and Saerom wants to break something all of a sudden. It seems like this guy is the new employee who got promoted on the spot because of his performance. _It looks like he didn't check the bulletin board though_.

Saerom sighs before turning to the other, "I would love to, but I'm about to give a presentation. Why don't you get it yourself, _dear_?"

The employee gasped, seeing Saerom's stoic expression. He bows and apologizes before walking to the break room in shame. Saerom shakes her head, walking towards the conference room.

  
She opens her laptop, readying her presentation for the next project they have been talking about for a month. All talk, no plan. Saerom planned it all by herself without their help, because, well, what can they help her with? Say it's not good because _she_ is doing the work? No thanks. The powerpoint opens and she proceeds to explain the plan. Everyone agrees, it's a great idea, but also, they won't have a good impression if they do not. It's the company's chairperson they're talking to.

  
Saerom smiles, thanking everyone inside the conference room before fixing her things and exiting the room. She hears a collective sigh, more from relief, from the people inside, and she smiles wider.

 

 

  
_**baek;**_

 

_A know it all, that's what she is. She's always tailing behind the teacher, how ambitious. She has no friends._

 

  
It's easy to get lost in books and new informations. Jiheon has that ability. To forget people are talking shit about her and are only there when they need something. She's trained herself to be in her own world when she's in school. A child genius, that's what old people say. An attention seeker, that's what her schoolmates named her. Who cares? She's doing this because she wants to. She wants a better future for herself. Not like her classmates know her father's an alcoholic and her mother took the abuse for herself just so Jiheon could study silently in her room.

  
It's until the neighbors found out about their everyday hardships that they were able to seek help. It's a relief it happened just a few years before Jiheon entered high school. Now, living with her mother in a small apartment. Jiheon's determined to get into a great college. One where she can get a job a soon as she graduates. Of course her classmates continue to mock her. But that won't stop her until she gives herself and her mom the life they deserve.

  
"You okay?" Jiheon's friend, only _real_ friend, Jeongin mumbles, nudging her on the arm.

Jiheon looks at him and smiles, "Of course I am! I've been waiting for this moment."

  
As the ceremony continues, a few of the students gets called. It's now Jiheon's time to receive her awards. With her mother by her side, placing the medals on her daughter. There are a lot, about five of it, and it feels heavy. A good kind of heavy. She smiles for the camera and went down the stage, hugging her mother before she goes back to her seat.

  
Jiheon's the class valedictorian. Everyone knew that from the start, but the speech she made at the end of the ceremony was the only thing that made her realize it is real. It feels new, that she's finally taking another step closer to her dreams. She mentally plans out how she'll juggle working part-time while studying in college. For now, though, she smiles. Everything, from the mocking to the praising, all of them was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> (thought i'd try something new)  
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
